Ties to Cloud City
by Anime-17
Summary: (The Force Awakens SPOILERS!) One month after the confrontation at Starkiller Base, the First Order's plans take a new turn. The Resistance is doing all they can to retaliate, and Finn is thrown right into the mix, in turn changing his destiny when a secret unfolds. (FinnxRey) (T for violence)
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMERS** *  
 **1) I do not own anything Star Wars related! (characters, plot, etc.)  
** **This is written for the intent of fan enjoyment and with respect towards SW creators.  
2) This is the first time I've ever written a Star Wars related fanfic. Please go easy on me!  
I probably won't go into great detail about planet/galaxy names and locations. I'm not the most knowledgeable about those specifics.  
3) I have seen Star Wars, The Force Awakens, at least 5 times, but that doesn't mean I am an expert on the movie! I am only using my imagination to come up with a plot, and I am just wanting to enjoy writing about one of my favorite series. I hope you all like it, too!  
**

 **STORY: Ties to Cloud City  
** _(MAJOR The Force Awakens SPOILERS!) One month after the confrontation at Starkiller Base, the First Order's plans take a new turn. The Resistance is doing all they can to retaliate, and Finn is thrown right into the mix, in turn changing his destiny when a secret unfolds.  (FinnxRey)_

 **Chapter 1- Training Cut Short**

Green flowing grass. Clean air. A quiet calm. The island stands in a peaceful state.

A young woman takes a deep breath, concentrating. Her eyelids stay closed, gently, not wanting to open until the absolute perfect moment. Gripping tightly onto her staff, her hands' quivering had already faded.

Ears sharpened, she hears a quick whir in the distance.

Immediately, her eyes shoot open. She twirls her weapon to block a rock heading straight for her. Soon, many more are coming, and she also blocks them with fluid, almost graceful movements.

Then, she senses something far greater. Her instincts tell her to drop the staff, and she does so.

Her hands come up in front of her face, her breathing getting slightly more ragged. A large boulder appears, coming at great speed, but she stops it midair. Although not with ease, she drops the boulder on the ground, and it emits a huge clamor.

Try as she must to take things slowly afterward, she can't help but fall to the ground in relief, sweat dripping down her brow.

Her Jedi Master appears only moments later, giving her a most gracious smile.

"You surely are improving," he congratulated, "However, you still need more control."

She stood up, wiping off dirt from her legs that had accumulated on her clothes during the exercise, "I'm sorry, Master." Although in a little bit of a daze, she spoke with as must respect as she could muster, "I appreciate your kind words, but you are right," she couldn't help but smirk, "I am a little rusty."

Luke Skywalker couldn't help but let out a short, quiet, one-noted laugh in response. He then continued walking closer to her, his hands coming to her shoulders, "Rey. I am proud of you. Make no mistake about that."

She looked at him, more seriously this time, "I am very grateful. You are much more powerful than I could ever be. I am honored you are still training me after all this time."

"Patience," he reminded her, "You think too little of yourself. You will one day become strong in the force as I have. Remember, I was not always a teacher," Luke turned around, gazing at the sky, "I was once the learner. I, too, was in your position...and, honestly, I was quite a fool," he had to chuckle at himself, thinking of the days with Yoda on Dagobah, "You definitely have a more level head on your shoulders than I did."

He now faced her again, "Again, don't doubt. A Jedi is always mindful of oneself. Overconfidence can lead to darkness, but a lack of confidence can also hold you back."

Rey nodded, "Okay."

"Though, you _are_ a very humble person. I commend you for that, at least."

Luke tilted his head to the left, motioning for her to follow. As he began walking, she caught up with him, strolling beside.

"So, what have you learned from today?"

Rey thought carefully, remembering Luke's words from that morning, "A lightsaber is a Jedi's weapon of choice, but there are other means of fighting and defending yourself."

"Very good."

"And..." she thought more carefully, "The Force is our ally, so..." Rey was a bit disappointed in herself as she spoke the rest, "If we rely on it and focus, a boulder is no different than a tiny pebble."

Luke continued walking without a word.

After several seconds, Rey sighed, "I really have a lot to learn still, don't I?"

"Your path will not always be easy, and it may be a long one."

"I know..."

"But, I have a feeling you will do well."

As they reached their usual resting spot, sitting on a set of flat stone slabs, Luke reverted to the past in his mind again, "I went through a very similar trial."

Rey listened intently as she started a fire for their upcoming meal.

"Master Yoda proved me wrong that day," Luke chuckled once again at himself. At this point he was not the young man he used to be. Nonetheless, thinking back on it made him jovial, almost feeling like a young adult at heart, "I was so naive. I was frustrated. Nothing was going my way during my training. I kept saying it was impossible."

He rested his hands on his lap, "Over and over again, I doubted myself. At the time, my mind was not thinking that. I was just angry at my master for all he was having me go through in such a short amount of time. Of course, I eventually knew better."

"So, what happened? What changed your mind?"

"I told you that R2 and I had crashed on the planet, correct? We were stuck with no way to leave. When I was about to give up, Master Yoda was able to lift my entire X-Wing ship out of the water and onto the land."

"Are you serious?!" she was aghast, "Something that heavy?"

"Rey. You are forgetting what you had stated earlier. Master Yoda was attuned to the Force. The object didn't matter, nor the size."

She couldn't help but smile, "Yoda must have been very wise. You really looked up to him," she craned her neck to look at Luke, "Didn't you?"

"I still do, you know."

It took a while for it to sink in for Rey, but then she questioned, "Still?"

"Young one," Luke looked intently at her, "I think you are ready to learn something very important that I have not told you yet."

xxxxxxxx

Poe Dameron sat in the pilot seat of an updated design T-47 airspeeder. He had been in the middle of teaching Finn how to run the gunner position.

"So, do you need me to repeat anything?" he asked.

"Maybe. I mean, it would be nice to test this thing when we're actually flying in it," Finn replied.

Poe couldn't help but let out a laugh, "I don't think you'll have a problem. After what we went through when we first met, I know you can handle yourself back there."

"I hope I can," he said, not so sure.

As Poe pressed the button to release the speeder's hatch, allowing them to step out, Finn questioned, "I was wondering something. Why did the Resistance build these recently? I thought you mostly used your X-wing fighters."

"See, that's the thing. We need more variety. General Organa knows better than I do about the history of rebel aircraft. I mean, she wasn't a pilot, but she was there in person. I've dabbled in reading up a bit myself. I'm no expert by any means, but apparently these speeders work best at low heights. That's why we're using them if we ever need to protect our base. If a battle were to break out here, they would be a great help to have on the planet. They wouldn't be much use out in space. This is the best place for them."

They decided to walk off and call it a day, but kept on talking.

Poe continued delving his knowledge to Finn, "In a very important battle on the planet of Hoth, T-47s were used to try and stop the enemy from advancing. Even Master Skywalker flew one. I've been told about that by the general herself."

Finn stopped walking for a moment, "Why...why do you think Luke hasn't come here yet? I mean, I know Rey is being trained right now, but..."

"You're talking about something that will only lead to making the general upset. Just don't talk about that topic in front of her, alright?"

"But, he's her brother. I don't know a lot about what happened in the past, but I know enough," Finn suddenly became very solemn, "Solo...I mean, Han...told us that Luke felt ashamed about a Jedi who turned against him. After what happened on Starkiller Base, I know now it was Kylo Ren."

Poe sighed very loudly.

"A lot has taken place, but from what I know, it's been years since they've even seen each other in person. In my opinion, she could really use him right now. Especially after..." Finn decided to stop there, not wanting to think about Han anymore at the moment.

"Well, even if you say that, I know I'm not getting involved in any family affairs," Poe decided, "It's not our place."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess."

Poe smiled to cheer him up, "Come on!" he slapped Finn heartily on the back, "You just woke up from your coma a week ago and we've spent almost the whole day going over ship mechanisms. You're probably exhausted. I think we need a break, so let's get some dinner."

"Alright."

The two walked only a few more steps, when BB-8 rolled over from the other side of the ship hangar, beeping uncontrollably.

Poe immediately turned around, "Hey, hey! Calm down, buddy, what is it?"

The droid made more sounds, and Finn still could not understand him any more nowadays than before his coma. Thankfully, Poe could translate for the both of them.

However, Poe's face was not looking pleased, "Finn, we need to go talk to General Organa. Now!"

In another area of the resistance base, in a control room with many screens and lights, Leia Organa sat very quietly. Then, Poe and Finn entered.

"General!" Poe exclaimed, "What's going on?"

Leia was very solemn when she looked up at them, "They're back. The First Order is operational once more. They've made the first move."

Finn's expression instantly changed into one of anger.

"So..." Poe slammed a fist into the open palm of his other hand, "They finally decided to come out of hiding after all."

"I hate to admit it, but..." the general looked directly at Finn, "We need Rey."

"Is that really a good idea?" Finn wasn't so sure of this, "She's still training."

Leia grabbed Finn's hands and patted them gently with consideration, "I promise I will update you with all the details later, but for now, you need to grab Chewie. Take the Falcon and go get Rey. Please."

Finn could tell she was worried, so he simply nodded, not wanting to start any arguements.

xxxxxxxx

"Are you serious?" Rey stared at Luke, dumbfounded.

He had just finished explaining to her about the fact Yoda, Obi-wan, and his own father have still been able to give him guidance in their afterlife.

"Do you think I will be able to..." Rey hesitated.

"In time. In my case, it happened all of a sudden for my first experience. Obi-wan just appeared to me out of nowhere. I couldn't believe my eyes."

"Some day...some day I would like to do that. I really want to get to know your mentors."

"It might work differently for you. For example..." Luke sighed, "Rey, I'm not getting any younger. You know in your heart you will need to say goodbye to me in the future. I can always guide you, even after my death."

Rey laughed, but half-heartedly, "C'mon, don't talk like that."

"Search your feelings," Luke said in a gentle tone, "I might have to face great evil alongside you. Just be wary. That's what happened when Obi-wan was teaching me."

"You mean...he was in a battle and-"

"Yes. I watched as he died. Right in front of me."

Rey gulped, "That must've been horrible."

"It was. But, I learned to move on without him and rely on myself more."

"But, still-"

Rey didn't get to finish her statement, for at that moment, the Millennium Falcon flew overhead, finding a place to land. She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, "Chewbacca must be in there!"

Luke didn't show it much, but he also was happy, "Come. We are done for the day anyway, so let's greet him."

Once they made it down to where the ship was stationary, it opened. R2-D2 hurriedly scrambled out, straight to Luke.

"R2!" he happily greeted.

R2 responded with a number of robotic noises.

Chewie stepped out next, and Rey walked over to give him a tight hug. Chewie, of course, returned the favor, as Luke also joined in on the hug.

Chewbacca made a few sounds at Rey, who could understand him at once. You could definitely tell, because her face lit up, "You mean...he's-?"

"Rey!" a familiar voice shouted.

The girl turned toward the sound, joyful tears forming in her eyes, "Finn!"

The last time they had seen each other were not on good terms. Finn had seen Rey, unmoving in the cold snow. Rey, on the other hand, wasn't sure if Finn had waken up from the coma caused from his injury...

That is, until now.

The two friends rushed to each other into a warm embrace, their emotions of overwhelming relief sweeping over them.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Rey continued speaking, her tears now running down her face.

Finn pulled back with his good 'ol smile, "Well, as you can see, I'm just fine now!" His next statement was more toned down, and he took a quick, satisfied breath, "It is really good to see you."

"Same here," Rey couldn't have smiled any wider at that point.

Finn looked at Chewie, who gestured towards Rey again, so he talked some more, "Rey, you need to listen. The general needs you back with the Resistance right away."

Rey looked confused, yet also worried, "What? What happened?"

"It's the First Order," he backed up from her so they could talk more casually, "But, I even told General Organa I wasn't sure, though, since you're training."

Rey turned towards Luke, "Master...what do you think?"

Luke crossed his arms in thought, his head lowered, "Your friend is right," he looked troubled, "I can feel it...a disturbance..."

"Master," Rey kept on asking, "My training...are you sure it is alright for me to leave?"

Luke turned around, "Come."

"Excuse us," Rey told the others, following her Master to a more secret place to talk.

Once they were alone, Luke spoke up, "I have a feeling that this is a path you must follow."

Rey's face looked slightly somber, "I don't feel ready."

"Don't worry," he patted her on the back, "You will be."

"How so?"

He gave her a genuine smile, "I will continue to train you."

The girl realized what he meant, "You mean...you're coming?" she said with surprise.

Luke exhaled deeply, "It has been far too long...and my sister is worried. I know this won't be easy for us, but with what happened with Han..." his frown expressed it all: his sadness, his concern, "I should go see her, even if she doesn't feel like we're on good terms yet."

Rey also felt as if tears would come, but she held it in, "I'm sure she'll understand," she wanted to comfort him, "She probably just misses you."

He nodded, "I hope you are right," and with that, they both walked back to join the rest of their comrades.

xxxx

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:**

 _I'd like to give a big thanks to all the people who have been reading this story and supporting it so far! This is my reviewers' response corner! I appreciate all the feedback here now and the feedback still to come. Keep in mind that if I get more reviews for previous chapters, I will still try and respond to those as well. Thank you!_

 _Paul Cousins_ _I hope you like the following chapters, and I'm glad you liked Chapter 1.  
tsk91 Yes, I thought if would be nice of Luke to say that. Plus, I really want him to be in the story more, so, of course, he's going to tag along. HAHA  
_ _ManonVarendaz_ _I appreciate your kind-hearted review. I am more than glad to share this story. I also hope the upcoming chapters are interesting for you!  
_ _beckywbotsford I am super happy you think my story is awesome! (is touched) Here is more!_

 **Chapter 2- Family Reunion and Jealousy**

Everyone climbed aboard the ship, getting ready for takeoff. As Luke climbed on, the memories flooded through him. He stopped in his tracks, letting it all sink in.

It took many long moments for anyone to realize him standing still, though, since he was the last one who walked in. Rey's simple mention of his name when she came over woke him from his daydreaming.

"Luke?"

"Oh, um..." he smiled, "What was that?"

"You sure were daydreaming," she couldn't help but laugh at her Master's actions.

"It's just that...it's been so long since I've seen this ship. We had many adventures with it."

Rey let him think for a bit longer, and then chimed in, "By the way...is it alright?"

He was confused, "Is what alright?"

"For me to call you by your first name. I...don't want to be informal, Master."

Luke was a bit surprised, "You are far too polite, my young padawan. You could have called me that any time you like."

Rey's face was a little red, feeling embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I called my Masters by their names, too, so this is no different. I know you mean no disrespect. Besides, I consider us more than just teacher and learner."

She nodded, knowing already what he was about to say.

"You have become a good friend," Luke finished, putting and arm around her shoulder as they went to join everyone else.

Rey was slowly getting used to having more friends. It seemed like only yesterday she was all alone on Jakku, but at the same time it felt like an eternity. She had gotten to know more people by now, so it was becoming commonplace.

As Luke separated to take his seat, Rey's mind was excited about piloting again. Chewie was waiting for her in the cockpit. He nodded with a cheery growl, a sign he was more than happy to be her co-pilot once more. As she sat in her seat, everything fell into place as if she had been flying ships her whole life. She pressed a few buttons to get ready for takeoff, also prepping for lightspeed.

Meanwhile, Luke had taken a seat next to Finn, who also had R2 nearby in power-down mode to rest.

 _What do I say to him?_ Finn racked his brain, _I don't know him very well, and this is the first time we've met. Plus, he's a Jedi. Can I even use normal "meet and greet" sayings?_

Despite Finn's semi-panicking, Luke turned to him and held his hand out, "Nice to meet you...Finn, was it?"

Finn internally sighed in relief, "Y...Yes. That's right," he shook his hand in return.

"Rey has told me all about you, you know."

His ears perked up, "Oh, uh...really?"

"Are you that surprised?"

Finn waved his hands in front of him, "N-no, I just didn't know she talked about me that much."

"Well, she told me enough. You were her very first real friend," Luke looked slightly forlorn, "She was also very troubled. I could tell because there were some days she couldn't fully focus while doing her exercises. I heard from her that you had been hurt in battle."

Finn agreed, "Yeah," his head slightly lower now, _We were both uneasy, not sure how the other was doing. Weren't we, Rey?_

"Feeling all better, then?" Luke asked.

"For the most part. I just get small back pains every now and then, but those should fade eventually, they said. Those medical droids know their stuff. They sure did a number on me," he grinned.

Luke reciprocated his happiness, "That is good to hear. I'm sure now that you are mostly recovered, Rey will have no problem concentrating on her training."

That last statement made Finn more happy than he wanted to show. He changed the subject and just simply asked, "So...can I call you Luke, then?"

"Of course. That will be fine."

Finn was content, "By the way, It's been nice to meet you, too, Luke. Thanks for helping Rey."

"Prepare for takeoff!" Rey shouted back to them, and the ship was hovering over the ground.

"Speaking of Rey," Luke said, "I guess I finally get to see her flying skills at work."

Finn chuckled as they buckled in, and the ship took off only seconds later.

xxxxxxxx

The Falcon, hours past that, reached the planet of D'Qar. It slowed down to fly through the atmosphere, until arriving to land at the Resistance base.

Once the landing gear was planted, the ship came to a complete halt. Rey powered it down and opened the departure hatch.

Her and Chewbacca walked out of the cockpit into the center of the ship to join Finn and Luke. Finn woke up R2 and unplugged him from the ship's charging area. The droid quickly scurried away, anxious to be back.

"Woah! Hey, watch it!" Finn stood up quickly, almost being knocked into by the excited machine, "He really wants to get off, huh?"

That only made Luke laugh.

Chewie and Finn were the next to step out soon after, but then Luke stopped Rey.

"You aren't too bad," he complimented, "...at flying, that is."

She did a half-smile, "Well, I did kind of miss it," and then she suddenly wanted to take back what she said and began to stutter, "Th-that doesn't mean I wouldn't rather train with you, or-" she was flabbergasted, "I mean, we didn't have any aircraft where you were, and...um..."

Luke only laughed again, but assured, "Rey. It's _okay_."

Rey realized she was overreacting, placing her hand behind her head to scratch at it, "S-Sorry."

Luke smirked at her, stating, "Hey...your landing was great. You had more grace than I'm used to, based on my past experience being a passenger in this 'hunk of junk.' "

That made them both smile wide, even though they were referring to Han's methods of flying his "trusty" ship. They may have missed him, but that didn't mean they wanted to forget about him.

Rey grabbed Luke's hand tightly, but with care, "Are you sure you're ready?" She couldn't even imagine what he was feeling now, about to see his sister again after so many years.

Luke deeply sighed, but he nodded.

"Come on, then," she let go, sauntering off by herself to give him space.

As her feet met the hard, concrete ground of the base, she saw Leia only feet in front of her, ready for a greeting.

"Hello," was all Rey said, knowing it was enough for now.

Leia walked closer, "Good to see you again, Rey," and her arms came around the girl in a warm, friendly embrace.

They both leaned back, eyes meeting with sincerity.

"How are things here?" Rey questioned.

The general shrugged, "Same ol' same ol,' " she replied.

"Leia."

That familiar voice rang loudly in Leia's ears, having not heard it in so long.

Luke stood right behind them, and when Rey turned around, she mouthed "good luck."

"Excuse me," Rey left quietly, leaving the siblings to themselves.

For what seemed like an eternity, although it wasn't, the brother and sister only stood there. They couldn't move or speak.

Luke's conscious was getting the better of him, and his words formed out loud first, "I'm...I'm so sorry, Leia. For..." his voice quivered, "...for everything. I just..."

Leia didn't want to hear anymore of it. As her eyes welled up with endless moisture, spilling out onto her cheeks, she went over and hugged her brother tightly.

Luke exhaled, a breath of consolation. He hadn't even cried in years, but at that moment the tears came on their own without any of his control over them. He was more than ready to return such an eager hug from her, and so he did so.

After brief moments of walking (and she had walked slower than normal on purpose), Rey couldn't help but turn around to see the sight. She was very happy.

"Good for them."

xxxxxxxx

Finn was walking around the base, just randomly talking with others on the way to his quarters. He was definitely deserving of some rest.

In the midst of conversations, Poe found him and called him over. Once in hearing range, Poe spoke up with enthusiasm.

"Finn, you won't believe it!"

"Won't believe what?" he wasn't sure why Poe had tracked him down specifically.

"You need to come to the next meeting. You've gotta hear what they have to say about our next mission."

Finn crossed his arms, "Well, if it's so important, why can't _you_ tell me?"

Poe began to whisper, "It's kind of under-wraps at the moment, alright? I can't let too much information get out, even to those on our own side."

"Hmmmm...that secret, huh?" Finn was now more curious than ever.

"What's a secret?"

Both of the friends suddenly got tense, turning to see Rey looking at them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh, um...we can't, um..." Finn looked up, as if trying to come up with something... _anything_...to help divert her attention.

Poe took charge when he saw his friend looking troubled, "Actually, Finn. She needs to be in on this, too."

Finn's eyes were a little wider, looking at Poe, "She does?"

"I do?" Rey also asked.

"Don't worry. You'll both be informed tomorrow afternoon. I just needed to make sure to pass the message on."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for that, uh..." Rey couldn't remember his name.

Poe took out his hand for her to shake, "Poe. Poe Dameron," he said in a polite tone, his lips turned up in a broad smile.

Finn looked back and forth at the two as Rey grabbed Poe's hand for the welcoming gesture, grinning back at him. What was this feeling? It was the first time he had felt this way.

"Rey, right?" Poe continued, ungripping her hand.

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot your name, Poe. We barely met before I took off to find Luke."

"No problem. I hope to get to know you better. A lot has been said about you around here. You are _quite_ the celebrity."

Rey giggled, "I don't mean to be. I'm not looking to be famous of anything."

Finn just couldn't put his finger on what agitated him from their simple act of talking. What was bugging him so much about all of this?

"I also hear you're a pretty good pilot. I'll have to see it some time."

Rey answered Poe for the compliment with a simple, "Thanks."

"I'm pretty good myself. We could always find time to talk and exchange our knowledge with each other."

Yep. There was no doubt Finn was considerably bothered at this point.

"Really?" Rey was interested in talking more with another pilot, and that's all that was on her mind when she replied, "Sure. Although, I don't know what I could really help with."

"Oh, don't say that. You're being too modest. Isn't that right?" Poe nudged Finn, "You've seen her fly. She is good, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah. She's...really good," Finn barely spoke after he had been brought back from his inner thoughts.

"That's nice of you to say, Finn. Thank you for that," Rey turned her attention to him.

Finn froze, taken off guard from her gratitude, but managed to say, "You're welcome."

Many beeping noises came from behind Rey in the distance, and BB-8 was rolling closer to see her.

"BB-8!" she exclaimed, running over to see him.

With more of a distance between her and the others now, Poe talked with Finn again, "She seems nice."

"Of course she is," Finn was ready to defend that statement.

Poe semi-shrugged, "Well...she is kind of cute, too."

"What?" Finn retorted, unsuspecting of hearing that.

"You would know, though," Poe kept chatting, "You know her better than I do," he winked.

"Uhhhh..."

Poe erupted in enormous laughter at the expense of his friend, "I'm just messing with you!" he slapped Finn on the back, but not too roughly, "Can't you take a joke?"

Finn still wasn't sure to respond to that.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Just lighten up a little, okay? You know, take it easy sometimes. You seem tense."

"No, I'm alright," Finn tried to assure.

Poe laughed more, "Well, see you later! Don't forget about the meeting!" and he took his leave.

"Okay, see you," Finn said, although maybe too quietly for Poe to hear. Too deep in thought, he looked back up towards Rey.

 _What is it?_

He saw her endlessly smiling as she dabbled on and on with BB-8.

He found himself, in turn, smiling as well as he watched. Then, he began to frown as he realized what he was doing.

 _No...no, no, no!_ He mentally kicked himself, _It can't be that!_

Rey stood up, waving goodbye to the droid.

 _Or maybe..._

Then, she turned to walk back over, this time grinning directly at Finn.

 _Maybe it is-_

"Hey, where'd Poe go?" Rey was now directly in front of him, ready for a casual chat. Little did she know all that he was dealing with in his brain right then and there.

"Oh, well-" Finn's head snapped back up, trying to concentrate better, "He had to leave. Not sure why."

Rey understood, "He probably has things to do. We'll see him tomorrow at the meeting, I guess. I wonder what is so important."

"Me, too."

A few seconds of silence, and then Rey brought up, "It's been a while."

"Hmmmm?"

"We really haven't been able to talk like this for a long time. Wanna go somewhere and catch up with each other?"

"Oh, sure. That's fine."

Rey grabbed his hand without really thinking, her naivety as strong as ever, happily walking in a certain direction to find somewhere away from the crowd.

She didn't know it, but that simple touch was making Finn's heart begin to beat faster. It wasn't the same feeling as when they had been on Jakku. They had held hands multiple time while running furiously from enemy TIE fighters.

This time, however, was completely different.

 _Is this...really what I think of her now? Has it come to this?_

xxxxxxxx

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:**

 _1) Sorry for a later update than the last two chapters. Work was annoying this week. Ugh._

 _2) This is my reviewers' response corner!_

 _vana9 You're welcome! Thanks for reading!  
_ _DarkFay I will definitely continue. Woot woot! Awww, glad you like the FinnxRey stuff and the bro and sis scene. I am excited to write about more of Rey's Jedi abilities as well!  
_ _disneybrony Daww, you are too kind. Thanks for saying something so sweet! Here's more to read!  
_ _tsk91 Yes...Yes it is. Haha.  
Jhutch10 Thanks for liking the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, too!_

 **Chapter 3- Two Separate Missions**

Most everyone else involved with the Resistance were either in the ship hangar, meeting rooms, or had gone to bed already since it was getting later into the night.

Because of this, the hallways were empty and quiet. Finn and Rey decided to sit down together on the floor of one of those empty corridors, their backs comfortably slouched against the wall.

"I first of all want to say...thank you," Finn wanted to speak up right away.

"Hmmm?" she looked at him quizically, "What for?"

"Back at Starkiller Base while we were fighting Kylo Ren. The others told me you were the one who fought him after I passed out, and that you and Chewy got me to safety just in the nick of time. So...you know...thanks."

Rey gave a soft smile, "You're welcome," but then her smile faded slightly, "It was a little scary, though, I'll admit. I had no idea what I was doing."

That made Finn laugh a bit. He remembered how clumsy he was trying to use the lightsaber against someone who was an expert, "I guess I didn't really, either."

"It was strange. At one point in the battle I suddenly knew what to do. I felt power, confidence. It's like a feeling when you know you can possibly win, no matter how unfair the odds are."

"You mean...you felt the Force?" Finn asked. He wasn't sure he could make sense of everything she'd been through, but he was at least trying.

"Something like that," Rey agreed, "I am just glad Master Luke is here. I would have been nervous without him. I still sometimes don't know a lot, and I know I can learn so much more."

"Is training going well so far, then?"

"Sort of," she answered, "Even though there are times I don't feel I'm working to my potential, Luke always tries to cheer me up. He is a very good teacher, and very encouraging."

"He sounds nice. I talked with him on our way back here, and he seemed fond of you as his student. He must really care about you."

"It's weird," Rey's nose wrinkled in thought, "Not only him, but many others have become friends of mine. It's so different than my past. I was used to being alone, but now..." she looked at Finn seriously, "I can't imagine not being around someone. You must understand, right?"

He knew all too well how it felt, "Yeah. I mean, back when I was a trooper, I had acquaintances who trained with me. But...they didn't really try to get to know me as a person. It was just normal routine together. So, with me, it's the same, but in a different way. I had lots of company. However, it didn't really feel like it."

"Well, now be both get a lot of company," Rey contradicted, "Speaking of that, are you really good friends with Poe?"

 _Oh...this again..."_ I'm not sure how to put it," Finn contemplated, getting the other thought out first, "When I rescued him, we suddenly became like brothers. We got along well and we helped each other. It was simple. It was instant," he shrugged, "I don't know how else to explain it."

"I know what that's like," Rey responded.

"Hmm?"

"Sure, it wasn't right away, but almost," she contemplated the past, "I think BB-8 had something to do with that."

Finn realized what she was talking about now. It was when they first met on Jakku. BB-8 had mistaken Finn for stealing Poe's jacket, sending Rey off to pursue and confront him.

Rey gave him a weird smirk, one eye closed, "Is it too late to apologize for smacking you with my staff?" she had no choice but to let out a snicker.

Finn tried to hold in his own laughs, but to no avail, letting them come out, "Ohhhh, _now_ you decide to say you're sorry."

She teasingly punched him on the shoulder with her fist, "Stop it!"

After another couple bursts of laughter, the friends settled down again.

"Seriously, though," Rey spoke matter-of-factly, "Thanks."

"...For?"

"You know..." she tilted her head at him, "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Apparently," Finn chuckled again. His guffaw was cut off quickly when he felt something rest on his hand.

It was Rey's hand.

"You're the reason I started being friends with others. You _were_ my first friend, after all," she gave him a full-on grin, "Can't I say thanks for that?"

After being taken aback for a second or two, Finn replied, "Of course," he smiled back, "Thanks for saying that. It means a lot."

Suddenly, he saw Rey's eyes tear up.

"Hey-" Finn was worried now, and his expression showed it, "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" Rey had startled her own self, since she had done it involuntarily. She withdrew her hand, using her fingers to excessively try and wipe moisture off her face, "I-I'm sorry. I was just grateful..." she breathed in some choppy, uneven breaths, "Grateful you're still alive a-after...after everything."

He really didn't know how to reply to that right away, so it was quiet between them for a while.

Rey was also not sure why she was crying so much, _This isn't going well. Why can't I stop? What is he thinking about, seeing me like this? Talk about awkward._

Finn knew it might not be enough to stop her sobbing, but he thought it would help, "Come here," he simply stated, gently placing a hand behind her head and his other arm around her back, bringing them into a hug. He figured she wouldn't retort, since they had hugged before.

It was true. Rey was more than accepting of the comfort.

To her it felt...warm.

Inviting.

She took a moment to let it all sink in. It _had_ been a whole month since they had even seen each other in person...or even knew if the other was okay. She wondered if Finn had also felt it. Maybe he just didn't show it in the same way she was at that particular moment, by crying buckets of tears.

Or...maybe what he was doing, embracing her in such a manner...was his way of affirming it?

"Are you okay?" Finn's voice resonated in her ears after a few minutes.

Rey simply murmured, "Mmm," resting against him, crying more softly into the night until she finally let her mouth form a contentful smile.

xxxxxxxx

The next afternoon, the meetings had started. Everyone from the base was occuppied in some way or another. In the room where Rey, Finn, and Poe stood in were also General Leia, many officers, and pilots...

...along with Luke.

"Master," Rey went over to talk to him briefly before the start of the meeting, "You're here, too?"

"Yes. My sister insisted I come. She says I could be of great help with you on your mission."

Rey's eyebrows perked up, "M- _My_ mission?"

"Welcome, everyone," General Leia's voice stood out from the crowd, grabbing their attention all at once.

She continued, "First and foremost, most of you know about our base relocation. Is everything ready to be moved out?" she turned toward an officer.

"Yes, General!" he replied.

 _Relocation?_ Rey was concerned, _Why would there be a need to relocate? Unless..._

"For those who don't know about this plan, it has been set in motion ever since Starkiller Base was destroyed. The First Order knows our location, and that is why we can't stay here much longer," Leia explained, "Now that we've heard they are on the move again, we need to do so as well. All transports and equipment are ready to go at any time."

She looked at Rey, "Rey, you will help lead a scouting party to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Luke questioned, giving his sister a very sly smile, "I'm assuming that's why you wanted me here?"

"Please, Luke," she pleaded, "Rey will be there since she grew up in a desert area, but you know the planet best. You are more than just needed by me. The entire Resistance needs your knowledge."

"Does this mean we need to find a location on the planet that will best serve the base?" Rey had guessed.

"Correct. Then you will report back to us as we start out towards Tatooine close behind you. We will leave only two days later."

It didn't seem too complicated. Besides, Luke was coming along, so she could still train during her mission. Rey couldn't refuse, "That will be fine. I can do it."

Luke glanced over, "Deciding so quickly?"

Rey looked at her Master with sincerity, "If there is anything I can do to help them, I gladly will. You are coming, too...aren't you?" she pestered him, a childish and joking tone eminating from her throat.

It would be hard to say no to her reply, and he was already going to agree, "I am."

"It's settled then," she turned towards Leia, "When do we need to leave?"

"As soon as you can," Leia replied with urgency.

Rey looked at Luke, "Tonight?"

He crossed his arms in a relaxed pose, "Alright, then."

"Very well," the general moved on to the next topic, "As for the other mission, it is a bit more serious."

All ears were listening intently.

"This has been kept top secret for a reason. I have only spoken with a few people in the past month," she craned her neck to Poe, "Please, explain more to them."

Poe stood at once, "Gladly, General."

He went to the front of the room, igniting a small, lit up screen on the wall.

"As you can see here, we have acquired two enemy TIE fighters from a nearby planet. It was not an easy task for our ground forces there, but it was accomplished, nonetheless. Luckily, they didn't need to encounter the enemies in combat, and fled in the ships unharmed."

Finn was more than eager to find out how they had pulled it off, but knew he better ask at a later time. Instead, he kept on listening.

"The reason I am speaking up here is because I am leading this mission. We will be infiltrating a First Order Star Destroyer, disguised as enemy TIE fighter pilots."

Now all Finn thought at this point was, _Are they crazy?! What is so important to risk doing that for?_ Then it hit him like a brick, _I must be going...I'm going back there, aren't I?_ Sweat already began to form on his brow, _That's why I'm here at the meeting._

Sure enough, Poe began talking with him, "Finn, you are the most familiar with how the First Order runs. It is imperative that you help us."

All eyes were on him, and he knew he couldn't run anymore.

Running?

That was all behind him, anyways. He didn't _want_ to run. Now that things had changed, Finn wanted to fight back.

"On one condition," he spoke, "Exactly why are we going there?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you," Poe promised.

"We can't bring it up, here," Leia insisted, "The less people who know about it until we complete this, the better."

Finn didn't want to argue about it, and had a feeling they had a good reason. He nodded.

After very few specifics on other things, like assigning people to more relocation duties, Poe immediately took Finn aside.

"Let's go," Poe kept walking out of the room, Finn following.

Rey watched as the two left. They were all going their separate ways to their missions soon.

Would she get to say goodbye to everyone beforehand?

xxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes had passed since the end of the meeting, and Finn walked directly to his quarters. He closed the automatic door behind him, laying on his back in bed.

He was seriously deep in thought after the news he had heard from Poe. His brain wasn't sure how to take it all in.

 _Is this seriously happening?_ he contemplated, _I know what we're doing will help, but...it's so risky._

He tossed and turned.

 _Is it even possible to stop it? To stop the process? We might only make a small dent in their plans. They may already have more back-up files in other ships._

Mind boggled, adrenaline pumping, Finn didn't leave his room for a very long time. He was too restless to sleep, and just lay there, pouring over all the information dozens of times.

 _-KNOCK KNOCK!-_

The noise shocked him so much that he bolted up, "Y-Yes?! Who is it?"

"It's Poe! Get out here!"

Finn sighed, not believing how jumpy he had been, "Alright, alright."

As he pressed a button to open the door, Poe looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look," Poe began, "I know you have many things on your mind after we talked, but..." he couldn't help but frown at him, "...aren't you forgetting something?"

"What are you talking about?"

Poe planted a palm to his forehead in disbelief, "Aren't Rey and Luke leaving for their mission soon?"

Finn turned quickly to look at his clock, now knowing how soon time had passed, "What!?"

Without another word, he ran out of the room, leaving Poe to laugh at his friend's carelessness.

xxxxxxxx

Rey and Luke were finishing up with packing the final supplies into the Millennium Falcon.

"That should be the last of it," Rey patted her hands together after exiting the ship. She had carried the only remaining parcel inside.

"Okay, then. Ready to go?" Luke asked. Chewbacca also awaited them inside, getting ready for takeoff.

She sighed, but was not fully content, "I believe so."

Coming over to greet them was BB-8, R2-D2 and...

"3PO?" Luke had not seen him in years.

Sure enough, the protocol droid followed closely behind the smaller models.

"Master Luke! How good it is to see you!"

"Likewise."

"I'm sorry we did not get to converse as soon as you had arrived, sir. The maintenance on my left arm was finally getting completed."

Rey noticed it at once. The last time she had seen C-3PO, one of his mechanical arms was an unfitting red hue. Apparently, now, though, it was back to the color it was meant to be.

R2 beeped numerous times at Luke, imploringly.

"What?" Luke questioned.

"R2 insisted that he and I come along with you. I do hope he's not being a bother. However," 3PO agreed, "I would like to also accompany everyone as well."

"It's no bother at all. You are more than welcome," Luke did not hesistate to answer truthfully.

As he and the two droids he had grown fond of over the years boarded the Falcon, Rey stayed behind.

BB-8 let out a quiet, lengthy robotic sigh, his headpiece tilted downward.

"Dont' worry," Rey comforted, "I'm sure we'll see each other soon. You keep an eye on Poe and the others. That's what you're meant to do now."

The tiny figure bleeped silently again, but regretfully turned around very slowly. He rolled away, and wasn't watching very well where he was going. In turn, the machine almost ran directly into a sprinting Finn, coming from the other direction.

"Not again!" he exclaimed, quickly dodging in time.

"Finn?" Rey said his name when he finally stopped in front of her.

He was panting, and took a few deep breaths, bent over slightly, "Uh...h-hi there," he managed to spit out when he stood upright again.

"So, you forgot, huh?" she teased him.

"Nah, how would I forget that you were leaving tonight and-"

Rey gave him a glare.

Finn's mouth hung open only briefly, "Okay, yes, I forgot. But, it was only because-"

"You have a lot on your mind," Rey could read him like a book, "...about your mission?"

He couldn't deny her point, "That's right."

"Can you tell me anything?" she proded.

With no verbal reply, he only shook his head.

"Classified?" Rey assumed.

"Yes, but I can't really tell _anyone_ at this point."

She placed a hand on his shoulder firmly, "Promise you'll tell me all about it when you return, then?"

Finn knew instantly that was Rey's way of questioning, _"We'll see each other again for sure, right?"_

"I'm sure I can," he smiled to reassure her.

Rey didn't want him to perceive, that behind the smile she made at the moment, was fear in her eyes. She was extremely disquieted. She had already gone through a time where she wasn't sure if Finn was going to be okay. For his mission now, she wasn't sure again that she'd see him alive after this conversation.

Unlucky for her, he still noticed.

"I'll be fine," he grabbed her hand from his shoulder, gently holding it in his, "I mean, Poe will have my back. You have nothing to worry about."

Rey moved her head up and down to respond. Then, her body moved without regret, to give him the tightest hug she'd given him to that day. He returned the favor, his chin rested atop her head.

"Come back safe," she whispered.

"I will."

xxxxxxxx

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:**

 _Again, thanks so very much for all the nice comments, favs, and follows! You are all too nice! I love writing this story, and I hope I continue to help in your reading enjoyment._

 _(Also, sorry for the long wait. My computer was pretty much a piece of crap, so just a few days ago I got a new one and had to retype part of this chapter!)_

 _Seriously, though, you guys, writer's block hit_ _ **hard** __during this chapter! This is also coming from an author (me) who used to release new chapters only once every month or two. So, as this fanfic goes, I think I'm doing alright with updating this go-round. I had to look up a lot of plot information I wasn't sure about, so bear with me. I'm trying to do my best and be close to accurate with facts. Please continue to support me as I try to create a good story for everyone!_

This is my reviewers' response corner!

 _Paul Cousins_ _Very good points! Here is their experience in Tatooine during this chapter.  
_ _StarWarsKid14_ _HECK YES! Their mission begins!  
_ _Jhutch10_ _I am replying to your review as I am starting to write Chapter 4, but I think I might reveal the reason for Finn's expedition soon hehee_ _...Maybe Chapter 5?  
_ _tsk91_ _Sand people! I must write about them, no doubt!  
_ _kazzyshah_ _I hope this update was worth the wait and I hope you like it!  
_ _disneybrony_ _AGH! RIGHT IN MY FEELS! (how I feel as I write it as well...)  
_ _DarkFay_ _Tatooine, here they come! Yes, the friends must say goodbye again. Now it's time to see what they are up to going their separate ways._

 **Chapter 4- Sand and Space**

The morning before the start of Finn's mission, he met together with Poe and the other two who would be accompanying them.

"Finn, I'd like you to meet a pilot I've known for a while now," Poe pointed out the female pilot standing on his right, "This is Jessika Pava."

Finn shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. I'd also like you to meet my gunner, who I am currently training, Logan Tomgra," Jessika nodded to the man by her side.

As Logan shook Finn's hand next, Finn couldn't help but reply, "Nice to meet someone else who's in training, too."

Logan laughed, "Oh, so Poe is showing you the ropes?"

Poe shrugged, "Finn's a natural."

"That's what I tell Logan," Jessika chimed in, "He's really good, but he doesn't always admit it."

They all continued some casual talk for a few minutes, but then they all sat to discuss specific operations.

Finn spoke for the most part, since the rest had all the questions.

 _How will we know where to go after we dock in the landing area?_

 _What will be the best time for us to escape after our mission?_

 _How do we respond when certain officers address us?_

There were questions such as that, along with many others. Finn did his best to explain as much as he could, promising that he'd have them follow his lead the majority of the mission.

After more conclusions on their plans, Jessika and Logan bid farewell, saying they'd see them in the evening for takeoff.

Poe decided to be blunt with the truth as he talked to his friend, "You need to stop that, Finn."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking you have to do everything yourself. Look, I know..." he exhaled, "I know you have a lot of confusion going into this, but..."

Finn interrupted at once, "Poe, I can handle it."

"Are you sure about that?" he was not convinced, "Without you we can't do this, that much is true. But, you need to be absolutely positive you'll be able to focus. You also need to remember..." his tone of voice changed from concerned to encouraging, "...we all have your back."

Finn nodded, "I-I know."

"Then let us. Give us some credit," Poe smiled to lighten the atmosphere, "Logan and Jessika know what they're doing. We'll do whatever you need, so don't be so nervous. Alright?"

"Thanks..." he said it lightly, but then repeated himself. This time he truly meant it, "Thanks, Poe."

"Just trust us, ok?"

"I think I can do that."

xxxxxxxx

Tatooine.

A land full of sand, various species, troublemakers...

...and more sand.

Rey looked out at her surroundings. As she let it all sink in, it felt like Jakku and yet...it didn't. She hoped she could still help with the mission despite all that. At least the weather was similar.

She breathed in the desert air.

Yep. Still the same dry, coarse heat she was familiar with.

"Doing alright?" Luke woke her from her daze.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine."

The few hours before that had been spent flying around the planet, searching for a suitable area. Luke mentioned it was _highly_ important they find a place for moisture farming. That was the only way to get water on the desolate planet.

They had eventually decided on a location near Mos Osnoe, the city and spaceport that was now almost empty with very few inhabitants. The moisture farm the Falcon had landed near had since long been abandoned, so Luke thought it to be a perfect spot.

"All we'll need to do is fix what needs fixing. It's better than starting from scratch," he added.

The closer the two walked to the place, the more wary Luke was being.

"What is it?" Rey noticed his careful steps.

"Sand people," he paused his walking to explain, "They could be near. They're always looking for water."

"Have you seen them in person before?"

Luke couldn't help emitting a small laugh, "Yeah. Ask the droids who came with us. They experienced some history with Tusken Raiders along with me."

He continued to remind Rey to be on her guard as they went inside and underground, checking everything out before clearing it. Once all the nooks and crannies were safely looked through, Luke used an intercom.

"Chewie, you can all head over. We're good to go."

In response, he heard a low growl of understanding.

Back at the ship, Chewbacca and the droids exited, getting onto the sand.

"R2, we haven't been here in a long time," C-3PO said.

A few beeps emitted from R2-D2.

"Yes, you're right, since Master Luke and the others went against Jabba the Hut. Oh, how dreadful that was. It gave me quite a fright."

More beeps came from the blue and white machine.

"Don't remind me about being stuck in the sand. I still haven't forgiven you about that, you know."

Once quickly reunited with Luke and Rey, they all decided where to go from there. Luke would continue to look around the farm inside to see what preparations needed to be made once the Resistance arrived. Rey would go to the ship and contact Leia. Chewie made sure to keep watch for any sand people while they went along their business.

"Master Luke, may I inquire how we will make due with all of this?" C-3PO remarked.

"Well..." he wiped the sweat lingering on his forehead, "Most of the ships will have to land around on the sand. From what I heard from Leia, many people are prepared to start any kind of construction continuing around and underground our location as well. It won't be easy and it may take a while, but I can understand why she chose this planet for us."

"I see your point, sir. Tatooine is not a likely place for anyone to start looking for us since it's part of the Outer Rim Territories."

While the two had been talking, Rey spoke with the general. It didn't take long, for she only needed to tell of their location and then let Leia be on her way to help navigate everyone.

"Rey, please be safe," she said before connections cut out.

"Thanks, you, too," Rey ended contact and started leaving the cockpit.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of Chewie's weapon firing.

 _Oh, no! Could it be...?_

She grabbed her staff from another of the ship's rooms where she had left it and ran out as fast as she could.

Sure enough, some sand people were closing in on Chewie as he kept firing.

She came up behind one of them and swung her staff ferociously at the back of its head, making it collapse. The others turned to face her in an opposing manner.

 _Luke, I hope you come up soon. We could really use your help right now._

xxxxxxxx

Even before hearing back from Rey later in the day, General Leia had already announced for everyone to get ready to move out at any moment.

As soon as communications came for them to start travel, the many members of the Resistance were starting up their ships to leave their now, former base.

Finn's team also started getting ready to leave as well.

"Man, this reeks," Logan remarked disgustingly as he stepped into his TIE fighter outfit, putting his helmet on last, "Whoever wore this last really needed a bath."

Everyone else laughed.

"That's the least of our problems," Poe reminded, "This is important, so let's hurry so we can take off in a few minutes."

The four of them headed into their fighter vessels, closing hatches and pressing many devices for preparation.

Not even five minutes had passed and everyone was heading out. The Resistance cargo ships and other transports, along with various other aircraft, were the first. The two mission-ready TIE fighters headed out in the next minute.

"Testing communication device," Jessika spoke into her headset, "Testing."

"I can hear you loud and clear, Jessika," Poe replied.

"Mine's good, too," Logan continued the conversations.

Finn also answered, "Same here."

Poe gave the quick pep talk, "We're all about to head into lightspeed, but it's still almost an hour for travel. Everyone, make sure you stay calm and collect yourself during the journey. Once we turn off hyperdrive, we'll be right in enemy territory."

"Copy that," Jessika said in a very relaxed way. She didn't seem too nervous. Many who met her for the first time could always tell she had been on many expeditions in her piloting history.

For the next thirty to forty minutes, no one really spoke a word. They were all transfixed to the thoughts in their minds.

The silence eventually broke when Logan and Finn decided to get to know each other a little better.

"So..." Logan brought up, "Former storm trooper, huh?"

Finn sighed, "Yeah."

"Sounds rough. That's the life you always knew before you left there?"

"Pretty much. I never knew my family. I was trained very young."

A pause.

And then...

"How about you?" Finn asked Logan, "What's your story?"

"Well, it's not a pretty one, either. I was in my older childhood when _they_ attacked."

Finn waited a while before simply stating, "The First Order."

"My parents...they didn't make it."

"I'm sorry."

Logan chuckled, "Don't worry. It's in the past. I've made a commitment to keep them in my memory and fight against The First Order as revenge for my folks, you know?"

"Makes sense."

"You'll have that chance soon," Poe stated, "We're almost there."

It suddenly hit Finn like a bolt of lightning.

He was going back.

Back to the place he had tried so hard to run away from. Back to the life he didn't want to live anymore.

And for what?

 _No!_ he told himself, _Don't think like that! The team needs you. No...my friends need me. This mission is too important. I can't let them down._

xxxxxxxx

Rey had lost count of the number of sand people she had smacked with her staff at that point, and they just kept on coming.

Chewie wasn't doing any better, trying to blast as many as possible before they could get in reach.

 _Well...this is as good of a time as any to practice what I've been taught._ She held her staff in only one hand and stretched out the other. She closed her eyes.

 _Focus._

Rey tried to clear her mind as best she could.

 _Concentrate._

A Tuskan Raider was running straight for her with a sharp spear. Her eyes flew open and the power of The Force made the incoming creature fly backwards in the air. He landed with a thud, sprawled on the ground.

"I..." Rey breathed contently, "I did it."

"Well done!" Luke said from a short distance, "By the way," he continued talking as he now stood beside her, "You weren't going to leave me out of this, were you?"

She smirked, "Not a chance."

"Let's just use this as an opportunity to do some more training. Sound good?"

Rey held her staff in a combat-ready position, "I couldn't think of a better excuse."

xxxxxxxx

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
